Μηχανοτηλεοράσεις Κορα Κορε
Qora Qore * Οθόνες: Από 17 ως 28 ** Και 30 με 1152επι960 Μορφές Οθόνης Overscanned * Κανονικά * Υψηλάντη * Υπότιτλος (Μοντέλα των 4/17>) * 4:3 * 7:6 * 21:9 * Αυτόματο προσαρμογέα * Βέλτιστα * Διεύρυνση 7:6 * Διεύρυνση 14:9 (Μοντέλα των 4/17>) * Διεύρυνση 16:3 Απόκρυψη των άκρων κατά την λειτουργία των Άννων (Άννες 1- )/Video Graphics Array * Κανονικά * 4:3 * Κεντράρισμα * Βέλτιστα (Μοντέλα των 4/17> που δεν είναι 30" με 6:5) * Διεύρυνση 16:9 (Πλην των μηχανών 30" με 6:5) Άννα 6 (Μοντέλα των 4/17> & Overscanned) * Κανονικά * Υπότιτλος * 4:3 * 21:9 * Αυτόματο Προσαρμογέα Ethernet (Overscanned) * Κανονικά * Υψηλάντη * Υπότιτλος (Μοντέλα των 4/17> και Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 4:3 * 7:6 * Cinematic Scope (Μοντέλα των 4/17>) * Αυτόματο προσαρμογέα * Βέλτιστα * Διεύρυνση 14:9 (Μοντέλα των 4/17> και Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) (Unletterboxed) * Κανονικά * 32:25 (Πλην από οθόνες 32:25) * Κεντράρισμα * Διεύρυνση 32:25 NetBox (Unletterboxed) * Κανονικά * Cinematic Scope (Μοντέλα των 4/17>) * Κεντράρισμα (Σε επιλεγμένα μοντέλα) Gallery Overscanned Qora TV Normal.png|Κανονική Qora TV Super.png|Υψηλάντη Qora TV Subtitle.png|Υπότιτλος Qora TV Cinema.png|Cinematic Scope Qora TV 4-3.png|4:3 Qora TV 7-6.png|7:6 Qora TV 7-6S.png|Διεύρυνση 7:6 Qora TV 21-9.png|21:9 Qora TV 14-9.png|Διεύρυνση 14:9 Qora TV 16-3.png|Διεύρυνση 16:3 Unletterboxed Qora PC Normal.png|Κανονική Qora PC 4-3.png|4:3 Qora PC 16-9.png|Διεύρυνση 16:9 Qora PC 32-25S.png|Διεύρυνση 32:25 Qora PC Cinema.png|Cinematic Scope Άλλη Qora TV Center.png|Κεντράρισμα Names * Κανονική = Κανονική Προβολή * Υψηλάντη = Εστίαση της προβολής στο ύψος * Υπότιτλος (Από 4/17) = Εστίαση της προβολή για υπότιτλο * Cinematic Scope (Από 4/17) = More height in Υπότιτλος form * 4:3 = Προβολή σαν 4:3 * 7:6 = Προβολή σαν 7:6 * 32:25 (Μόνον σε αναλογίες άλλο από 32:25 ως κύρια) = Προβολή σαν 32:25 * Διεύρυνση 7:6 (Από οθόνες 3/14) = Προβολή σαν 7:6 αλλά συμπεριφέρσου σαν 4:3 * 21:9 = Προβολή σαν 21:9 * Διεύρυνση 16:3 (Από οθόνες 6/15) = Προβολή σαν 16:3 αλλά συμπεριφέρσου σαν 4:3 * Διεύρυνση 14:9 (Από οθόνες 4/17) = Προβολή σαν 14:9 αλλά συμπεριφέρσου σαν 4:3 * Διεύρυνση 32:25 (Από οθόνες 4/17) = Προβολή σαν 32:25 αλλά συμπεριφέρσου σαν 4:3 * Αυτόματο προσαρμογέα = Προσαρμογή ανάλογα με την κάλυψη μεταξύ: ** Κανονική ** Υψηλάντης ** Υπότιτλου (Από οθόνες 4/17) ** Cinematic Scope (Από οθόνες 4/17) * Βέλτιστα (Από οθόνες 12/12) = Προσαρμογή ανάλογα με τον τύπο του έργου μεταξύ: ** Κανονική ** 4:3 ** 7:6 ** 32:25 (Μόνον σε αναλογίες άλλο από 32:25 ως κύρια) ** 21:9 * Κεντράρισμα = Χωρίς μεγέθυνση του περιεχομένου κατά αναλύσεις κάτω από την κύρια Λειτουργίες * TV ** TV * Άννα 1 ** Λειτουργία SCART * Άννα 2 ** Φισάκια * Άννα 3 ** HDMI Port * Άννα 4 (Οθόνες με 21>) ** Componet Port (Οθόνες 21-28) ** VGA PC-In Port (30" με 6:5 αναλογία) * Άννα 5 (Λίγα μοντέλα το έχουν) ** Κορα Βιου DVB Port (Απαιτεί μηχάνημα Kopa KS Biou για να δουλέψει) *** D = Μοβ φις (Line Video) *** V = Κίτρινο φις (Output Video) *** B = Καφέ φις (Line Sound) * Άννα 6 (Μοντέλα του 4/17>) ** S-Video port * Video Graphics Array (Μοντέλα του 4/17>) ** VGA PC-In Port (Πλην των μοντέλων 30" με 6:5 αναλογία) * Ethernet ** Δορυφορική προβολή προγραμμάτων με το καλώδιο ροζ Ethernet (Απαιτεί μηχάνημα Kora Páthox Ethernet Cable 3.0 ή Kora Páthox Ethernet Cable 2.0) * NetBox (Λίγα μοντέλα το έχουν πλην των 30 με 6:5) ** Δορυφορική προβολή προγραμμάτων ασύρματα (Απαιτεί μηχάνημα Kora Nétbox Signal Cable Wireless Edition 10) Αναλύσεις Άννα 3 και Άννα 4 για οθόνες 21"> <21 * 768επι600 * 720επι576 * 720επι480 * 640επι480 Κρυφές * 800επι600 * 1024επι800 21>-26< * 1024επι800 * 1024επι768 * 960επι768 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 800επι600 * 768επι640 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 768επι600 * 720επι576 * 720επι480 * 640επι480 Κρυφές * 1152επι768 * 1152επι870 * 1180επι900 27-28 * 1152επι900 * 1152επι800 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1152επι768 * 1024επι854 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1024επι800 * 1024επι768 * 960επι768 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 800επι600 * 768επι640 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 768επι600 * 720επι576 * 720επι480 * 640επι480 Κρυφές * 1180επι900 * 1280επι1024 * 1366επι1066 * 1400επι1080 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) 6:5 30 ίντσα * 1152επι960 * 1152επι900 * 1152επι800 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1152επι768 * 1024επι854 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1024επι800 * 1024επι768 * 960επι768 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 800επι640 * 800επι600 * 768επι640 * 768επι600 * 720επι576 * 720επι480 * 640επι480 Κρυφές * 1180επι900 * 1280επι1024 * 1366επι1066 * 1400επι1080 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1440επι1200 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1536επι1200 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1680επι1344 (Από οθόνες 4/17 και Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) 9:8 32 ίντσα * 1152επι1024 * 1152επι960 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1152επι900 * 1152επι870 * 1152επι800 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1152επι768 * 1024επι854 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1024επι800 * 1024επι768 * 960επι768 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 800επι640 * 800επι600 * 768επι640 * 768επι600 * 720επι576 * 720επι480 * 640επι480 Κρυφές * 1180επι900 * 1180επι1000 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1280επι1024 * 1280επι1152 * 1280επι1280 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1366επι1066 * 1366επι1152 * 1366επι1280 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1400επι1080 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1400επι1280 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1400επι1366 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1440επι1200 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1440επι1280 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1440επι1366 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1536επι1200 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1536επι1280 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1536επι1366 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα * 1600επι1366 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * 1680επι1344 (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) Μεγέθη * 480 - 735 (100%) * 736 - 800 (100%, 110%) * 801 - 854 (100%, 110%, 133%) * 855 - 960 (100%, 110%, 133%, 157%) * 961 - 1027 (100%, 110%, 133%, 157%, 170%) * 1028 - 1152 (100%, 110%, 133%, 157%, 170%, 187%) * 1152 - 1208 (100%, 110%, 133%, 157%, 170%, 187%, 200%) * 1209 - 1344 (100%, 110%, 133%, 157%, 170%, 187%, 200%, 213%) Επιλογές Εικόνα * Κοντράστ ** Set contrast ** Setting: *** Standard: 80 *** Φωτάκια: 100 *** Λαμπατεράκια (Από 29/6/17): 100 *** Νιούτραλ (Από 29/6/17): 70 *** Θερμοκρασία (Από 7/17): 80 *** Οικονομία Οθόνης: 65 * Φως ** Set Brightness ** Setting: *** Standard: 55 *** Φωτάκια: 55 *** Λαμπατεράκια (Από 29/6/17): 65 *** Νιούτραλ (Από 29/6/17): 60 *** Θερμοκρασία (Από 7/17): 60 *** Οικονομία Οθόνης: 50 * Κρόμα ** Color temperature ** Setting: *** Standard: 45 *** Φωτάκια: 60 *** Λαμπατεράκια (Από 29/6/17): 80 *** Νιούτραλ (Από 29/6/17): 40 *** Θερμοκρασία (Από 7/17): 50 *** Οικονομία Οθόνης: 60 * Sharpness (Μόνο αν το εκτεταμένο χρώμα είναι ορισμένο σε Qora) ** Set sharpness ** Setting: *** Standard: 6 *** Φωτάκια: 10 *** Λαμπατεράκια (Από 29/6/17): 10 *** Νιούτραλ (Από 29/6/17): 5 *** Θερμοκρασία (Από 7/17): 7 *** Οικονομία Οθόνης: 2 * Εκτεταμένο Χρώμα (Από οθόνες 1/13) ** Monitor = DCI P3 mode ** Adobe = Adobe RGB mode ** Qora = Δείτε την συλλογή για να δείτε τι θα πάρετε * Προφίλ Χρήστη (Μόνο αν το εκτεταμένο χρώμα είναι ορισμένο σε Qora): ** Standard ** Φωτάκια (Live Vivid) *** Λαμπατεράκια (Από 29/6/17) (Επιπλέον χρώμα) *** Νιούτραλ (Από 29/6/17) (Ουδέτερο χρώμα) *** Θερμοκρασία (Από 1/7/17) (Ουδέτερο χρώμα) ** Προσαρμογή 1 ** Προσαρμογή 2 ** Οικονομία Οθόνης Ήχος * Προφίλ Ήχου ** Standard ** Δυναμικό ** Άθλημα ** Πτήσεις ** Προσαρμογή 1 ** Προσαρμογή 2 * Μπάσο ** Set Bass ** Setting: *** Standard: -1 *** Δυναμικό: 8 *** Άθλημα: 2 *** Πτήσεις: -2 *** Προσαρμογές: 0 * Πρίμα ** Set Prima ** Setting *** Standard: 1 *** Δυναμικό: 8 *** Άθλημα: 3 *** Πτήσεις: -1 *** Προσαρμογές: 0 * Υπέρυχος (Από 22/5/17) ** Set sound vividly ** Options: *** Normal|High|Surround *** Standard: Normal *** Δυναμικό: Surround *** Άθλημα: High *** Πτήσεις: Normal (High σε ορισμένα μοντέλα) *** Προσαρμογές: Normal * Ισορροπία ** Ορισμός της Ισορροπίας του ήχου * Ένταση Ακουστικού (Από 12/14) ** Ορισμός της έντασης ακουστικού Οθόνη * Μορφή Οθόνης ** Ορισμός Μορφής * Απόχρωση ** Επιλογές: *** Θερμό *** Standard *** Υψηλό *** Προσαρμογή * Απόκρυψη των άκρων κατά την λειτουργία των Άννων ** Σε μερικές μορφές λειτουργίας και στο FCS, κρύβει τα άκρα και αλλάζει την μορφή οθόνης * Ρύθμιση Απόχρωσης (Μόνο αν οριστεί η Απόχρωση σε Προσαρμογή) ** Θέσε την απόχρωση μονάχος * Ορισμός Ανάλυσης (Μόνον στο Fandom Community Service) ** Όρισε ανάλυση για το App * Εμφάνιση Κρυμμένων Αναλύσεων (Μόνον στο Fandom Community Service) ** Display larger resolutions Χαρακτηριστικά * Ορισμός Ημερομηνίας/Ώρας ** Όρισε την ημερομηνία και ώρα * Θερινή Ώρα ** Επιλογές: *** Αυτόματη *** Ναι *** Χωρίς * Γλώσσα Συστήματος ** Όρισε την γλώσσα για το σύστημα * Χώρα ** Όρισε την Χώρα * Ταξινόμηση Καναλιών ** Arrange the list of Channels * Αυτόματος Συντονισμός ** Auto Install Channels * Μη Αυτόματος Συντονισμός ** Γράψε τη θέση καναλιού and it will install channels from the selected θέση καναλιού * Γλώσσα TELETEXT ** Επιλογές: *** Κανονικά *** Λατινικά *** Ρωσικά *** Αραβικά * Χρονοδιακόπτης Απενεργοποίησης ** Θέσε το χρόνο για σβήσιμο (Από 0 ως 180 λεπτά) * Προεπιλεγμένος Ήχος (Από οθόνες 4/1/17) ** Settings: *** Στερεοφωνικός Ήχος *** Μονοφωνικός Ήχος * Ήχος Άννα 3 ** Τύπος του ήχου για την HDMI γνωστή και ως Άννα 3 ** Μορφές: *** Αυτόματος (Από οθόνες 31/6/14 και επιλεγμένα μοντέλα) *** Αναλογικός (Κόκκινο κι Άσπρο Φις του άννα 2) *** Ψηφιακός (Συνιστάται) * Ήχος NetBox (Από οθόνες 9/16) ** Ορισμός ήχου NetBox ** Μορφές: *** Αναλογικά *** Ψηφιακά *** Αυτόματα (Επιλεγμένα Μοντέλα) * Γλώσσα Ήχου (Από οθόνες 1/13) ** Θέσε την Γλώσσα του ήχου ** Προεπιλογή: Ελληνικά * Β' Γλώσσα Ήχου (Από οθόνες 1/13 και επιλεγμένα μοντέλα) ** Θέσε την άλλα Γλώσσα του ήχου ** Προεπιλογή: Αγγλικά (Ηνωμένων Πολιτειών) Συλλογή Qora TV Gamut 1.png|Old color gamut (2012 season) - Makora - Missing some green values Qora TV Gamut 2.png|Season for 2013-2015 (Still used by models on size lower than 20) - Qora Proffesstional Qora TV Gamut 3.png|Used by large televisions - Siera RGB Qora TV Gamut 4.png|Used by large televisions - DZDZ RGB - Lacks some yellow values Qora TV Gamut 5.png|Used by NetBox on large televisions - DZDZ Plus RGB - Lacks some yellow values Qora TV Gamut 6.png|Used by NetBox on large televisions - QP RGB - Lacks some cyan values Qora TV Gamut 7.png|Miogebra RGB - Used on 6:5 televisions - Most ever Qora TV Cables.png|Comparison of different cables Qora TV Fandom Header.png|17px - 1pt line - 3pt spacing Qora TV Fandom Header 110.png|19 pt - 1pt line - 3pt spacing Qora TV Fandom Header 133.png|22 pt - 2pt line - 4pt spacing Qora TV Fandom Header 157.png|26 pt - 2pt line - 5pt spacing Qora TV Fandom Header 170.png|28 pt - 2pt line - 5pt spacing Qora TV Fandom Header 187.png|31 pt - 2pt line - 6pt spacing Qora TV Fandom Header 200.png|33 pt - 2pt line - 6pt spacing Qora TV Fandom Header 213.png|36 pt - 2pt line - 6pt spacing Qora TV Fandom Header preview.png|Sample Page (Based on Mozilla Firefox) Qora TV Fandom Header preview Special.png|Sample Page (Special:Chat) Qora TV Fandom Header preview2.png|Sample Page (Based on Mozilla Firefox, 1024x800) Qora TV Fandom Header preview3.png|Sample Page (Based on Mozilla Firefox, 1152x900) Qora TV Fandom Header preview4.png|Sample Page (Based on Mozilla Firefox, 1152x960) Qora TV Fandom Header 110 preview.png|Based on Firefox with 1024x800 Qora TV Fandom Header 133 preview.png|Based on Firefox with 1152x870 Qora TV Fandom Header 157 preview.png|Based on Firefox with 1152x960 Qora TV Fandom Header 170 preview.png|Based on Firefox with 1280x1024 Qora TV Fandom Header 187 preview.png|Based on Firefox with 1440x1200 Qora TV Fandom Header 200 preview.png|Based on Firefox with 1536x1200 Qora TV Fandom Header 213 preview.png|Based on Firefox with 1680x1344 Qora TV Fandom Header SMALL.png|Μεγάλωσε το μέγεθος ή θα φανούν πολύ μικρά για προβολή - 1680επι1344 σε 1152επι1024 PC Mode Qora TV Fandom Header SMALL DPIL.png|157% είναι σωστό για αυτό - 1680επι1344 σε 1152επι1024 PC Mode